


In Which Seunghyun is a Catch

by ninepointeight



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Gratuitous use of italics, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninepointeight/pseuds/ninepointeight
Summary: And here’s the thing; Seunghyun doesn’t like to think about this, but he had ahugething for Seungri two years ago– think size of Yang-sajangnim’s bank account huge. It’s a testament to his personal growth that he’s only panicking instead of panickingandgetting hard in his pants right now.





	In Which Seunghyun is a Catch

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't know how to write humor haha but this fic is super self-indulgent anyways so who cares!! i hope you guys enjoy even though the plot is pretty much nonexistent. also this wasn't beta read so there is probably no structural flow whatsoever lmao

Seunghyun stares at the Strong Heart logo on the wall across the studio; the wings have always kind of reminded him of Attack on Titan. 

Oh, man, Attack on Titan. That had been a real rollercoaster. He actually cried when he thought that Eren died for real, but in hindsight, he should’ve realized that it would be pretty implausible for the main character to be killed off only five episodes in. Still, just thinking about that scene still made Seunghyun emotional; Eren and Armin’s friendship was truly iconic– 

“Well,” Seungri says, almost pointedly, and Seunghyun snaps back to reality. Their maknae really is loud. Seungri pauses; the audience, the other guests, and even the hosts lean forward in anticipation. He’s really got them eating out of his palm. “I watched T.O.P-hyung’s new movie, and he had a _shirtless scene!_ ” He makes it sound like Seunghyun kicked his puppy. On purpose.

“Hey,” Seunghyun says, and exaggerates his pout (but only by a little) for comical purposes, “It wasn’t that bad.”

Seungri grins back at him, and there’s a glint in his eyes that he can’t quite place. “I didn’t say it was bad,” Seungri says, “All that hard work really paid off, hyung. You looked _really_ good.”

The crowd _oohs_ and _ahhhs_ , and Seunghyun resists the urge to stick his tongue out. Seungri is probably just trying to embarrass him or something. Seunghyun has it coming, though, after posting all those unflattering close-ups of Seungri’s face on Instagram last week.

But then later when they’re done filming and he catches Seungri’s eye in the mirror of their waiting room, Seungri gives him such realistic bedroom eyes that his skin breaks out into goosebumps (not in a good way), and he knows that Seungri’s not _that_ good of an actor. 

...

Dinner that night confirms Seunghyun’s suspicions. Everything is good, dare he say _great_ – he may have used his puppy eyes on Youngbae so that he would allow them a few pitchers of beer. The waitress sets down the huge ice-cream sundae Seunghyun ordered in front of him, and he gets ready to dig in. It’s kind of an embarrassing snack for someone his age to enjoy so regularly, but he thinks he might be experiencing the male version of PMS right now, and he couldn’t care less about Daesung’s judgmental stare from across the table. 

The whipped cream has always been Seunghyun’s favorite part, and he dips a finger in, not even bothering to pick up his spoon. Before he can move again, though, cold fingers wrap around his wrist insistently. 

Seunghyun stares at Seungri’s hand grasping tightly at his wrist, and soon the lowered back of his head also joins Seunghyun's field of vision. He’s too confused to stop it when Seungri leans down and licks the whipped cream– _his_ whipped cream– off of _his _thumb. He lifts his eyes to meet Seunghyun’s when he curls his tongue.__

And here’s the thing; Seunghyun doesn’t like to think about this, but he had a _huge_ thing for Seungri two years ago– think size of Yang-sajangnim’s bank account huge. It’s a testament to his personal growth that he’s only panicking instead of panicking _and_ getting hard in his pants right now. His skin itches. 

Seunghyun looks around the table for help, barely holding in a yelp of terror when he feels Seungri’s tongue on his skin. Everyone is too wrapped up in their own conversations, and honestly Seunghyun finds it suspicious that they remain so painfully oblivious to how Seungri has started practically fucking his own mouth with Seunghyun’s fingers. He finally manages to catch the gaze of Jiyong on the other end of the table, who is sitting too far away to hear him without shouting over everyone. So he widens his eyes instead, hoping that Jiyong will understand the ‘ _HELP_ ’ in all caps. Instead, Jiyong just narrows his eyes at them, and turns away after a few seconds of uncomfortable eye contact. What an asshole, Seunghyun thinks. He probably enjoys seeing Seunghyun suffer. 

__

Next to him, Seungri has somehow worked his way up and bites lightly at the inside of Seunghyun’s wrist. He tugs a bit on the other’s hair, and desperately hopes that Seungri will understand the underlying ‘please stop making out with my hand in public.’ Except Seungri actually _moans_ at the sensation, and it’s loud enough that suddenly everyone is turning around to look. Seunghyun must tense perceptibly, because Seungri is suddenly looking up purposely through his lashes. His mouth is very noticeably red, and Seunghyun is suitably horrified. 

__

__“Hyung?” Seungri breathes, “Do you li–”_ _

__

__He stuffs a spoonful of ice-cream into Seungri’s mouth. His body moves on autopilot, since his brain is busy thinking of who to include in his will when he inevitably dies of embarrassment. Definitely not Seungri._ _

__

__“Haha, yeah, the ice-cream’s good, right, Seungri-ah, I told you,” Seunghyun laughs, but it sounds like he has cat hair stuck in his throat. He tries to ignore the stares and turns back to his bowl, and after a few seconds of stilted silence, the conversation around him returns more or less to normal. Seungri finally seems to get the message.__

__

When he looks up, nobody is paying him any mind except for Jiyong, who doesn’t even bother to avert his smoldering gaze when Seunghyun’s eyes meet his.

__

Something in Seunghyun’s stomach twists. 

__

__…_ _

__

__Unfortunately, Seungri seems completely undeterred, and Seunghyun finds himself lacking in any type of personal space once again the very next morning._ _

__

__All Seunghyun wants is to drink his pulpless fucking orange juice in peace, except as soon as he turns around after closing the fridge door, Seungri is there. He gets right into Seunghyun’s space, crowding him back against the refrigerator._ _

__

__“What have you got there?” Seungri says, sickly sweet, and blinks so rapidly that Seunghyun wonders whether or not he got something in his eye. He belatedly realizes that he must be trying to bat his eyelashes._ _

__

__“Pulpless orange juice.” Seunghyun says, fingers tightening around the carton. He hopes he sounds as unwelcoming as he feels._ _

__

“Freshly _squeezed_?” Seungri says, and Seunghyun has never heard anybody violate a perfectly innocent word like that before. Fortunately, he’s saved from having to answer by Seungri’s phone going off, and breathes a sigh of relief when the other man excuses himself to take a call. 

__

__Seunghyun sits down at the coffee table, and sets his glass down. He’s 80 percent sure that Seungri is trying to get into his pants, has seen the same flicker in others’ eyes before enough times to recognize it for what it is: lust. But then again, maybe it’s too narcissistic for Seunghyun to just assume that. Although now that he thinks about it, Seungri’s obnoxiously loud heterosexuality just might very likely be a twisted form of overcompensation for being a–_ _

__

__“–gay,” Daesung says from where he’s sitting across the table._ _

__

__Seunghyun looks at him, “Sorry, what?”_ _

__

__“I can hear your gay all the way from here, hyung,” Daesung says, “Also, stop thinking so hard. Seungri’s not in love with you or anything, just fuck him already or something,”_ _

__

Seunghyun’s knees bump into the table when he startles, and he watches pitifully as some of his pulpless orange juice sloshes out of the glass.

“W-what are you saying,” Seunghyun says as he reaches for the tissue box, “I can’t do that.” 

__

“Why not? I’m pretty sure that you used to have a huge crush on him,” Daesung smirks, and what the fuck, when did he become such a bitch, “Or have you _moved on_?” He says the words knowingly, as if he’s perfectly aware of the way that Jiyong’s face immediately flashes in Seunghyun’s mind. 

__

__“Of course I’ve moved on, Daesung-ah,” He says, nonchalantly running a hand through his hair. It barely shakes. “I’m perfectly content being single for a while. You know I like having my own space.”_ _

__

_You fucking nailed it, dude_ , the voice inside his head tells him. Seunghyun puffs out his chest a little. 

__

“Right, you like having your own space,” Daesung says, “That’s definitely why Seungri was licking you at the restaurant last night,” Seunghyun can’t help flinching at the memory, and he can already feels the tips of his ears turning red, but it’s what Daesung says next that nearly sets his face on fire, “And why you and Jiyong-hyung were eyefucking all night.” 

__

__

__

Seunghyun splutters, feeling the warmth crawl up his neck helplessly, “What the hell, Daesung, we weren’t _eyefucking_!” 

__

__

__

__“Wow, defensive much?”_ _

__

__

__

__“Wha– I’m not being defensive!” Seunghyun says, defensively. Daesung cackles in response._ _

__

__

__

__Jiyong chooses this very unfortunate moment to enter the room. He considers them for a few seconds._ _

__

__

__

__“Why is Seunghyun-hyung so red?” He says._ _

__

__

__

__“Oh,” Daesung says, and Seunghyun can practically feel the evilness radiating off of him, “We were just talking about–”_ _

__

__

__

__“Floatzel,” Seunghyun cuts in, eyes staring past Jiyong at the Pokemon Diamond magnet stuck on the fridge door. “Pokemon. Floatzel is so underrated. I named mine Gizmo when I was a kid. Gizmo was a good companion, we had some great adventures,”_ _

__

__

__

__He pauses. Daesung is barely holding in his laughter, and Jiyong looks confused._ _

__

__

__

__Seunghyun stands up abruptly, “Well, look at the time,” He says, “Time to—nap. Yeah, nap. Bye.” and walks away._ _

__

__

__

__As he closes the bedroom door behind him, Seunghyun debates the pros and cons of getting plastic surgery and moving to the British countryside. Death is also a viable option at this point._ _

__

__

__

__Also, he forgot his fucking pulpless orange juice._ _

__

__

__

__…_ _

__

__

__

__“Hyung,” A voice says, and Seunghyun feels a hand pushing at his shoulder. He groans when he opens his eyes, still groggy from sleep, and vaguely registers the moonlight seeping through his window. “Hyung,” The voice says again, urgently, and this time Seunghyun sees the blurry outline of Seungri’s face._ _

__

__

__

__Alarm bells should be going off left and right in his head at the way that Seungri is in his room, kneeling on the mattress next to him in the middle of the night, but Seunghyun is still eighty percent asleep, so he all he says is, “What is it, Seungri-ah?”_ _

__

__

__

__He expects many different responses, maybe “I accidentally turned all my underwear pink in the laundry, help,” or even “I accidentally spilled coffee on Daesung-hyng’s porn and now he’s trying to kill me” (it wouldn’t be the first time). With Seungri, it could be anything and everything, but nothing can prepare Seunghyun for Seungri’s distraught, “Hyung, why won’t you fuck me?”_ _

__

__

__

__Seunghyun is suddenly wide awake. The smell of acohol in Seungri’s breath hits him, the thin glaze of drunkenness over his eyes. Seungri is rambling again by the time Seunghyun comes to his senses,_ _

__

__

__

“Hyung, is it because I’m not good enough? Not hot enough?” Seungri slurs, “But I thought blonde looked good on me. Is my hair ugly? Am _I_ ugly, hyung?” He looks at Seunghyun tearfully.

__

__

__

“ _No!_ ” Seunghyun exclaims, sitting up in panic, because he knows that their maknae has always had issues with self-worth, “Seungri, you’re very attractive. Don’t worry, blonde looks good on you, okay?” He finishes with an awkward pat to Seungri’s arm. 

__

__

__

“Then¬,” Seungri says and hiccups, plopping down on the other side of Seunghyun’s bed, “Then why won’t you reciprocate? If you think I-I look good, then why do you always look so uncomfortable when I flirt with you? I’m not asking you to marry me, hyung. But you’re just _sooooo_ hot. You’re the most handsome man in Korea, everybody knows that. Hyung, come on. Come _on_.” His eyes are big and watery, and he sounds more like he’s trying to convince himself than Seunghyun. 

__

__

__

__“Seungri,” Seunghyun says, and carefully forms the words inside his head before he says them out loud. “You’re drunk. We both know that you’re not in love with me, and I’m not in love with you. But there are many different types of love. You don’t have to have sex with everyone that you love.”_ _

__

__

__

__Seungri lays his head down on a pillow, sprawls his limbs out._ _

__

__

__

__“Oh.” He says._ _

__

__

__

__He’s got his thinking face on, and they stay like that in a comfortable silence, Seunghyun leaning against the headboard, legs stretched out in front of him and hands folded, with Seungri lying still next to him._ _

__

__

__

__It’s nice, moments like these, a few quiet minutes that Seunghyun can take to just think. Their schedules have been packed lately with the impending comeback, and Seunghyun has been too tired to even just take a moment for himself like this in a while. He wonders what Seungri is thinking about._ _

__

__

__

__It isn’t exactly a secret amongst them that the maknae has never been completely confident and secure in himself, even if he acts loudly and brashly in front of the cameras. He always worries that people will get sick of him one day, will leave him, because he is too loud, too abrasive, too in-your-face, too whatever he convinces himself of. Seunghyun realizes that’s why Seungri was so desperately trying to get into his pants. At least sex will make somebody stay that much longer._ _

__

__

__

__Seunghyun feels like a terrible hyung at this thought. After all these years, after an entire decade together, Seungri is still so unsure of his position in Seunghyun’s life, still so unsure of whether or not Seunghyun considers him family– because that’s exactly what he is. Family._ _

__

__

__

__Seunghyun hopes that one day he will be able to see this, how important he is to everybody. He hopes that Seungri is thinking about it now, that maybe he’ll understand that he–_ _

__

__

__

“ _No_ ,” Seungri suddenly says vehemently, and Seunghyun looks down, startled. What is he saying “no” to? Is he okay? Did Seunghyun accidentally offend him even further? Could he be crying? Why is– 

__

__

__

__“That’s not where you put the ketchup, asshole. It goes on the side, in a pile, who the fuck just squirts it all over the plate like a goddamn barbarian, Jesus…” Seungri trails off, mumbling something about chicken nuggets, and starts snoring._ _

__

__

__

__Seunghyun stares at Seungri’s sleep-slacked face for a few seconds._ _

__

__

__

__“What the fuck,” He whispers, and almost yelps when Seungri rolls over and nearly pushes him off the edge of the bed. Seunghyun stands up and looks down at Seungri, who is spread out on the bed like a starfish._ _

__

__

__

__The way that Seungri is arranged on his bed leaves no space for Seunghyun to sleep, and normally he would probably just push Seungri onto the floor and reclaim his space, but Seungri looks so peaceful that Seunghyun doesn’t have the heart to disturb him. Resigned to his fate, Seunghyun whispers a quiet “good night” and slips out the door as silently as he can._ _

__

__

__

__He trudges into the living room, rubbing his eyes as the drowsiness returns, fumbles his way through the darkness until he finds the living room table and locates the arm of the couch. He’s ready for a good night’s sleep, all that thinking and reflecting and pondering actually really tired him out, and he collapses onto the sofa–_ _

__

__

__

__“OW!” The couch moves underneath him. The couch is also warm, suspiciously feels like it has skin, and is currently swearing at him. “What the fuck, man, you’re fucking heavy. Get off me,” ~~the couch~~ Daesung huffs._ _

__

__

__

__“Yah, you disrespectful brat, that’s not how you should treat your hyung,” Seunghyun says just to be bitchy (he wants to fucking sleep, okay?), then adds a belated, “Sorry, Daesung-ah. You okay?”_ _

__

__

__

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay,” Daesung grumbles in response, waiting a second to add spitefully, “ _Hyung_.” 

__

__

__

__“Why aren’t you in your room?” Seunghyun asks unhappily, because now he actually has nowhere to sleep, thanks to Seungri’s strange habit of always locking his bedroom door. Seunghyun thinks that if you don’t want other people to know that you have weird shit in your room, you probably shouldn’t lock it and guard the key within an inch of your life._ _

__

__

__

__“Why aren’t you in yours?” Daesung retorts._ _

__

__

__

“I asked first, brat,” Seunghyun grumbles, “Seungri commandeered my bed so I was exiled. You know that weird thing he does where he locks his bedroom whenever he goes out, so I can’t even sleep in his bed. I was gonna crash on the couch, but…why are _you_ here?” 

__

__

__

__“My room’s next to the bathroom, and a water pipe in the wall burst. Haven’t been sleeping in my room for the past few days while it’s getting fixed. Hyung, what are your eyes even for if you’re so unaware of your surroundings?” Daesung says, and Seunghyun can tell that he’s rolling his eyes even in the darkness._ _

__

__

__

__“Fuck off,” Seunghyun mutters._ _

__

__

__

__“Gladly,” Daesung replies, lies back down and pointedly tucks himself in. “Good night, hyung. I hope you find somewhere to sleep soon.” He doesn’t sound like he hopes that at all, but Seunghyun’s too tired to bother him further, so he turns back to the hallway where the rooms are located._ _

__

__

__

He pokes his head into his own room again, finding that if anything Seungri has somehow spread out even _more_. 

__

__

__

__Next, he tries his luck with Seungri’s room, ominous-looking despite it being a standard wooden door. Unfortunately, no matter how hard Seunghyun twists the handle, it refuses to budge, and the metal only makes an annoying rattling sound that causes Daesung to loudly tell him to shut up from the living room._ _

__

__

__

Seunghyun stops briefly in front of manager-hyung’s door, but he knows what the man is like when his sleep is disturbed. He’s seen enough terrified interns bringing coffee in the mornings to know that choosing this door would be a bad, _bad_ idea. 

__

__

__

He also pauses when he gets to Youngbae’s room, but Seunghyun is pretty sure he saw Hyorin-noona at the house earlier, and he’s not about to interrupt _that_. 

__

__

__

__Seunghyun sighs, dread and nerves tingling in his stomach when he realizes what his last and only option is. Even the floorboards seem to agree as they creak nervously under Seunghyun’s feet, until he finally comes to a stop._ _

__

__

__

__Jiyong’s room._ _

__

__

__

__When they first moved in, Jiyong had insisted he get the biggest room at the end of the hallway, citing leader privileges or something. Seunghyun hadn’t cared at the time, all the rooms looked the exact same to him anyways. But now that he’s standing in front of Jiyong’s door, lifting a hand to rap at the wood, he feels as if he’s about to step into another dimension._ _

__

__

__

__He knocks in sync with the heartbeat pounding in his ears. It feels like about three millenniums pass before he finally hears groggy footsteps hitting the floor and gradually getting louder. It’s like Seunghyun is watching a movie in slow-mo as he stares at the knob of the door turning to the left, and the door creaks open._ _

__

__

__

__And then Jiyong is standing there in all his half-asleep glory, red-pink hair tousled messily and white t-shirt dipping low to reveal sharp collarbones. Seunghyun wants to bite them._ _

__

__

__

__“Hyung,” Jiyong’s voice is a bit deeper than usual, “What’s up? Is there something wrong?”_ _

__

__

__

__“N-no, nothing’s wrong,” Seunghyun says and mentally curses at himself for stuttering. “It’s just that…uh, I don’t really have anywhere to sleep? Seungri kicked me out of my bed, that brat, Daesung’s hogging the couch, manager-hyung is…you know, and Youngbae. You know too.”_ _

__

__

__

__“Oh yeah, I saw noona come in earlier,” Jiyong smirks, then sticks his tongue out playfully, “Why don’t you just sleep on the floor, old man.”_ _

__

__

__

__“Yah, nobody respects me in this household anymore,” Seunghyun huffs, “You’re supposed to call me hyung. Also, my body is a temple, Jiyong. I can’t believe you would even suggest that.”_ _

__

__

__

Jiyong just rolls his eyes good-naturedly, and opens his door wider to let Seunghyun in. “Well, _hyung_ , I guess I have no choice other than to take you in, then.” 

__

__

__

__“Don’t say that like it’s a chore, I know you love cuddling,” Seunghyun says, sleepiness overpowering embarrassment as he invites himself into Jiyong’s bed. He climbs under the covers that smell like the vanilla sugar candles from bath & body works and the strawberry shampoo Jiyong likes, “You’re a little spoon slut.”_ _

__

__

__

__“You take that back,” Jiyong immediately gasps, sounding scandalized. For a moment they just look at each other, smiling dumbly. Seunghyun wills his heartbeat to slow down._ _

__

__

__

__But then Jiyong’s expression suddenly sobers a bit, and when he lies down next to Seunghyun, he doesn’t look at him._ _

__

__

__

__“I’m surprised that Seungri kicked you out,” He says, “Thought you two would be getting pretty cozy in the same bed.”_ _

__

__

__

__Seunghyun swears that the atmospheric temperature actually drops two degrees._ _

__

__

__

__“What,” Seunghyun starts jokingly, hoping to ease the sudden tension that’s settled over the room in the span of approximately three seconds, “You jealous? You know you’re my favorite, Jiyongie.”_ _

__

__

__

__Instead of laughing and acting all grossed out and cute like Seunghyun had expected, Jiyong just turns his head a bit to look at him. Seunghyun can’t decipher his expression, but he’s staring so intensely that Seunghyun starts to feel embarrassed._ _

__

__

__

__“Am I really?” Jiyong says, words obviously pointed but Seunghyun doesn’t know at what._ _

__

__

__

__“Yeah?” Seunghyun says instead, hesitant and unsure. It seems to be the wrong answer, because Jiyong finally looks away, and he seems disappointed. But Seunghyun’s eyelids are already drooping and he’s way too tired to navigate Jiyong’s complicated ass mental map right now. So instead, he reaches forward to wrap his arm around Jiyong’s middle and pull the smaller man’s back to his chest as usual. He buries his nose in Jiyong’s hair. Strawberries._ _

__

__

__

__“Good night, Jiyong.” He sighs contentedly._ _

__

__

__

__He’s already three quarters asleep when he hears the quiet reply, “Sleep well, hyung.”_ _

__

__

__

__…_ _

__

__

__

__Seunghyun is still fast asleep when Jiyong opens his eyes the next morning. The weather looks nice today from what he can see out the window, and the sound of birds chirping merrily instantly puts him in a good mood–_ _

__

__

__

__Seunghyun shifts behind him, and Jiyong can suddenly feel something hard and hot pressing against the back of his thigh. He squeezes his eyes shut._ _

__

__

__

__It’s just…a biological reaction. Yeah, that’s all it is. Biology. Like he could ever actually make Seunghyun-hyung’s dick hard._ _

__

__

__

Jiyong squirms a bit, just to test out the strength of Seunghyun’s hold on him, except Seunghyun groans quietly in his sleep at the sensation, a deep rumbling sound that vibrates through both their chests. _Biological reaction_ , Jiyong repeats in his head hysterically, prying Seunghyun’s arms from where they had been wrapped around his waist, and stumbles his way to the bathroom. 

__

__

__

__After Jiyong has brushed his teeth and splashed enough cold water on his face, he opens the bedroom door to the smell of coffee and the birthday cake flavored Poptarts that only Daesung likes. He’s ready to go join them, to sit down at the coffee table and have a nice bowl of Lucky Charms–except Youngbae is opening his door at the same time, and Jiyong can see the exact second that Youngbae’s eyes settle on Seunghyun sprawled on his bed behind him._ _

__

__

__

“ _Oh_ ,” Youngbae says with inflection. Jiyong opens his mouth but nothing comes out. “So you and Seunghyun-hyung finally fucked, huh? It’s about time, if you ask me. The sexual tension was honestly maddening–” 

__

__

__

__“It’s not like that, oh my god,” Jiyong says and quickly slamming the door shut behind him, ignoring the implications of Youngbae’s words. “Hyung just slept over ‘cause Seungri was being a little bitch.”_ _

__

__

__

__Youngbae raises a skeptical eyebrow, “Just sleeping over,” He says, then pointedly looks down, “Is that why you have a boner the size of Africa right now?”_ _

__

__

__

__Jiyong looks down and sees his frankly impressive hard-on, “It’s just morning wood.” He mumbles. He can feel the heat creeping up his neck. Youngbae doesn’t look convinced, but lets the issue drop as they make their way into the kitchen._ _

__

__

__

__“Morning, hyungs,” Daesung greets them cheerfully, setting down a plate of bacon and eggs on the table._ _

__

__

__

__Seungri, who had been slumped over the table facing the other way, suddenly startles and lifts his head to greet them, but he doesn’t quite meet Jiyong’s eye. He opens his mouth like he wants to say something, but it snaps shut a second later._ _

__

__

__

__It’s not until Jiyong and Youngbae have settled down across from them that Seungri seems to have made up his mind. He looks at Jiyong guiltily, and Jiyong is honestly expecting something horrible like “I ate the coffee cake you left in the fridge last night” to come out of his mouth, but instead, the maknae takes a deep breath and says sheepishly,_ _

__

__

__

“I’m sorry, hyung. It was really shitty of me to try to sleep with Seunghyun-hyung without considering your feelings first,” Seungri pauses briefly. Jiyong opens his mouth to retort, because what the actual _fuck_ did he just say, but the Seungri continues seamlessly. “Please forgive me, I’m pretty sure I was drunk last night. You…you know how I get sometimes,” He stops again, and this time the pang in Jiyong’s chest is something more tender. 

__

__

__

__“Plus…well,” Seungri says after a few seconds of heavy silence, “Everybody knows that Seunghyun-hyung belongs to you anyways.”_ _

__

__

__

__Jiyong can see Youngbae and Daesung nodding along sagely in his peripheral vision. He opens his mouth to begin a not at all panicked, but _emotion-packed_ demand for an explanation, but a lazy yawn interrupts him._ _

__

__

__

“Who do I belong to?” Seunghyun says, walking into the kitchen, stretching one arm out and covering his mouth with the other. His hair is ruffled and unstyled, flopping into his eyes softly. _Adorable_ , Jiyong thinks. Seunghyun plops down in the chair at the head of the table. His smile when he looks at them is embarrassingly endearing. 

__

__

__

__Before Jiyong can prevent his entire life from going up in flames, Youngbae smiles like the asshole he is and says, “Jiyong, duh.”_ _

__

__

__

__Seunghyun is still smiling when he clears his throat and says, “What?”_ _

__

__

__

__Nobody answers._ _

__

__

__

__They all jump when Jiyong slams his hands on the table and stands up. He doesn’t know what he’s doing._ _

__

__

__

__Four pairs of eyes bear deep into his soul. He can feel his forehead breaking out into a cold sweat when he meets Seunghyun’s confused gaze._ _

__

__

__

__“Uh,” Jiyong says, a million explanations flashing through his brain in a second, “Bye.”_ _

__

__

__

__He takes a large swig of juice from his glass (ugh, pulpless, really?) and escapes._ _

__

__

__

__…_ _

__

__

__

__The next time Jiyong ~~is forced to~~ has a chance to talk to Seunghyun-hyung privately is two days later. Everybody, even the makeup noonas and manager hyung, suspiciously clear out from the waiting room as soon as the M Countdown stage is over. Jiyong thinks it probably has something to do with the cringeworthy wink and lewd hand gesture he receives from Youngbae and Daesung respectively as they exit the room. _ _

__

__

__

__Jiyong doesn’t care though, at least not in this moment, as the adrenaline is still fresh in his veins from the performance. He doesn’t think he will ever get tired of it, the thrill of the stage and how the fans scream and cling onto his every movement like it’s their lifeline._ _

__

__

__

“Hyung,” He says, and he can feel how broad his grin is. The post-performance high makes him temporarily forget about their supposed awkwardness, “That was _amazing_ , don’t you think?” 

__

__

__

__“Yeah, fuck,” Seunghyun says, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. His lashes are long and stark against his skin. He looks directly at Jiyong when his eyes flutter open again, he still hasn’t taken his green contacts off. Jiyong’s throat suddenly feels oddly dry._ _

__

__

__

__“Jiyong,” He says._ _

__

__

__

__“Yeah, hyung?” Jiyong replies, leaning on the counter behind him._ _

__

__

__

__“I,” Seunghyun starts, and hesitates; he takes a deep breath before taking a tentative step forward, into Jiyong's personal space. “About the other day, in the kitchen. The guys were saying that I–I belong to you,” He reaches forward to place one hand on the surface behind Jiyong, and he only realizes that Seunghyun is nervous when he sees how his hand is slightly shaking._ _

__

__

__

“Right, yeah,” Jiyong says, feeling an embarrassed flush crawl up his neck because they’re about to have _that_ conversation. Well, he’s bound to get rejected someday anyway, Jiyong reasons, might as well get it over with. He stares past Seunghyun’s shoulder at the cheap whiteboard they had hung on the back of the door years ago. _‘Jiyong-hyung hwaiting! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧’_ it says. 

__

__

__

__Seunghyun’s gaze is smoldering as he steps closer, well into Jiyong’s personal space. There’s nowhere that he can run or hide, Jiyong realizes. “Well, I hope I’m not misinterpreting them, because…” He trails off, and there is an audible pause before his other hand comes up to the side of Jiyong’s face. He looks nervous, but also devastatingly in control as his thumb brushes over Jiyong’s cheekbone._ _

__

__

__

__“B-because what,” Jiyong says, hating how shaky the words come out._ _

__

__

__

A fresh wave of hope floods into his gut, his brain, his fingertips at Seunghyun’s touch, because there has always been a what if at the back of his mind. Except there’s no way he could be so lucky that Seunghyun-hyung actually likes him back, there’s no way, there’s no way, there’s _no way_ – 

__

__

__

__“Because, I’m in love with you,” Seunghyun says. Then, in rapid succession, before Jiyong can even blink, Seunghyun tilts his chin up with one hand and leans in._ _

__

__

__

Jiyong’s brain is on overdrive, while Seunghyun is licking into his mouth with a rare ferocity (it’s _really_ hot). His hands are hot and heavy on Jiyong’s waist, the only sign to Jiyong that he actually isn’t dreaming. 

__

__

__

__The kiss quickly turns fast and dirty, all clashing tongues and teeth and sloppy strings of saliva, before Jiyong finally has to turn his head away to catch his breath. He pants, leans forward to rest his forehead on Seunghyun’s shoulder next to where his hands had grabbed fistfuls of Seunghyun’s shirt._ _

__

__

__

__“Fuck,” Jiyong breathes, and he can feel it, the beginnings of a ridiculous face-splitting smile that only Seunghyun can bring. When he looks up, though, Seunghyun looks anxious, a small frown marring the lines of his forehead. Jiyong belatedly realizes that he still hasn’t really answered Seunghyun’s abrupt confession._ _

__

__

__

__“I love you too, dumbass.”_ _

__

__

__

__Seunghyun’s responding smile is relieved, adoring, and absolutely blinding._ _

__

__

__

__…_ _

__

__

__

__Usually Seunghyun is up the latest, but today everybody is already eating by the time Jiyong walks into the kitchen with a yawn._ _

__

__

__

__“Morning,” He says, foregoing a chair and instead plopping down on Seunghyun’s lap. Seunghyun just pets his hair affectionately and takes a sip of coffee from his mug, wrapping an arm around Jiyong’s waist steadily. He leans his entire weight against Seunghyun’s chest, closing his eyes and yawning again._ _

__

__

__

__“Why’re you so tired today, hyung?” Seungri asks, stuffing a slice of bacon into his mouth, “Even Seunghyun-hyung was up before you.”_ _

__

__

__

Before Jiyong can answer, though, Youngbae scoffs loudly, “Seungri, do you really have to ask that? Didn’t you hear the _sounds_ coming from their room last night?” 

“ _I_ did,” Daesung says, unhelpfully, “I felt like I was listening to my parents have sex. It’s like they fucked my childhood innocence in the ass, almost as hard as they fucked each other.” 

“You guys are way worse when it comes to loud and disturbing sex, okay,” Seunghyun says petulantly, then adds sagely, “Besides, we weren’t _fucking_ , we were _making love_.” 

A loud chorus of groans break out around the table, and Jiyong smiles against the hollow of Seunghyun’s throat.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated :))


End file.
